die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Fisher
|age = 56 |birthdate = April 17th, 1957 |birthplace = Towson, Maryland |education = Unspecified military boarding school U.S. Naval Academy |alias = Sam Postman Jean-Pierre Martin |affiliation = United States Navy Joint Special Operations Command (DEVGRU) Central Intelligence Agency Third Echelon Paladin Nine Security Fourth Echelon |profession = U.S. Navy SEAL Splinter Cell field agent Paladin Nine Security operative Fourth Echelon leader |rank = Lieutenant Commander |expertise = Advanced Weapons Training SEAL Qualified SCUBA Training SAO Qualification SQT Training HAHO and HALO Training Krav Maga Training (Level 3B/Black-Belt) |marital = Divorced |spouse = Reagan Burns (deceased) |sigothers = Enrica Villablanca (lover) Katia Loenstern (lover, deceased) |children = Sarah Fisher |father = Unnamed (deceased) |mother = Unnamed (deceased) |siblings = Pyotr Limonovich (adopted brother) |status = Alive |actor = Michael Ironside (voice role) Eric Johnson |appearances = Splinter Cell}} Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the main protagonist and player character of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series of video games, novels and comic books developed and published by Ubisoft and endorsed by Tom Clancy. Fisher was created by J.T. Petty and designed by Martin Caya. He was initially voiced by actor Michael Ironside in all the Splinter Cell games from the first to Conviction. In Splinter Cell: Blacklist, Eric Johnson provided the voice and motion capture for Sam. A former decorated Navy SEAL operator and CIA paramilitary ops/clandestine officer, Fisher was once a member of Third Echelon, a top-secret initiative within the National Security Agency (NSA), where he successfully carried out ultra-secret missions as the very first field operative of the initiative's "Splinter Cell" program. In Splinter Cell: Blacklist, Fisher became the commander of a clandestine special operations and counter-terrorism unit called Fourth Echelon after he briefly carried out missions for Paladin Nine Security, a private military corporation headed by his old friend and former Navy SEAL, Victor Coste. Biography Early Life Sam Fisher was born on 17th April, 1957, and grew up in the Baltimore suburbs of Towson, Maryland. His father was a case officer for the Central Intelligence Agency who worked undercover in Moscow during the Cold War. While not much is known of his childhood, it is known that Sam attended a military boarding school after the death of his parents when he was a child and that he majored in Political Science while at the U.S Naval Academy. During the mid-1980s, Sam was working for the CIA, under the cover of being deployed as a diplomatic aide in Eastern Europe where he later met a NSA crypt analyst named Regan Burns in the then-Soviet Socialist Republic of Georgia. They had a "stormy" affair and Regan got pregnant. After learning of the pregnancy, they had a small, quiet wedding ceremony at a U.S. military base in Frankfurt, Germany, where their only child, whom they both named Sarah, was later born on May 31, 1985. Despite it was a distant, difficult marriage, Sam and Regan did love each other but their professions kept interfering. They eventually divorced after three years of marriage. Regan went back to the United States and took Sarah with her, reclaiming her maiden name and changing Sarah's. Sam became estranged from Regan and Sarah as he dedicated himself to his work, operating extensively in "Afghanistan (during and after the Soviet invasion), East Germany, and the Soviet satellites in the years leading up to the collapse of the USSR". Regan later died from ovarian cancer when Sarah was fifteen, sometime around 1999 and 2000. After Sam gained guardianship of Sarah, he moved back to the U.S. and took a bureaucratic job with the CIA, where he worked in weapons development and studied experimental weaponry and information warfare, in order to spend more time with her as well as focusing on her upbringing. Military Career Acknowledged as one of the finest Servicemen in his lifetime, Fisher was a highly-decorated commissioned officer of the United States Navy, where he attained the rank of Lieutenant Commander (O-4) while serving as an operator within the U.S. Navy's elite SEa-Air-Land (SEAL) Teams, where he participated and led various special operations in the Persian Gulf, Bolivia, Colombia, Senegal, Kosovo and various other hot points around the world. At some point during his time in the Navy, Sam spent nearly three years (2 years, 11 months) as an intelligence analyst. At one point he was awarded the Defense Distinguished Service Medal. He was honorably discharged from the Navy at some point during 1996. 1989: Operation Just Cause Fisher took part in Operation Just Cause, when he was part of a CIA raiding team that went into a bank in Panama searching for Manuel Noriega's drug money. He later spent most of the rest of the year "sleeping in a ditch on the road between Baghdad and Kuwait". 1991: Persian Gulf War Sam Fisher is a veteran of the Gulf War (1990–1991), during which he participated in SEAL operations throughout the Persian Gulf. Operation Desert Storm During mid-February, Fisher was rescued from a hostage situation during the Liberation of Kuwait campaign by fellow SEAL team member Victor Coste (callsign "Husky") after being captured by Iraqi Republican Guard soldiers following an ambush that killed two men (one from an IED, the other was shot to death) under his command while leading a four-man SEAL team on a patrol through a highway in Southern Iraq leading out of Kuwait back towards the Iraqi capital of Baghdad. Umm Qasr, Iraq On March 4, Sam Fisher had his first contact with Douglas Shetland. Operation SCARAB TOOTH On March 12, Sam Fisher had his second contact with Douglas Shetland in Kuwait. 1992: Operation Selva Verde On 2–3 May, Sam Fisher had his third contact with Douglas Shetland, then a SEAL liaison on loan to the Colombian Army, during Operation Selve Verde in Norte de Santander, Colombia, where he single-handedly rescued Shetland, who was captured after his unit was ambushed by FARC (Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia) guerrilla forces. Though Sam was caught in the process, he and Shetland were able to extract from the bunker in one piece. Government Career 2004-2005: Georgian Information Crisis Recruitment Version 1 (Xbox/PC/PS3) On August 7, then-recently retired Sam Fisher underwent training at "The Farm" in Camp Peary, Virginia. This training was to demonstrate to Director of Third Echelon, Army Colonel Irving Lambert, that he had the adequate skills to successfully perform in the field as a member of the newly-created "Splinter Cell" program for the NSA's Third Echelon initiative. The training course tested individuals with the navigation through obstacles, stealth, lock-picking, interrogation, excessive force, non-lethal force and bypassing surveillance cameras. Surprised by his skill, Director Lambert personally welcomed Fisher into the NSA/Third Echelon. Sam was then introduced to his new team thereafter, including field runner, Vernon Wilkes, Jr. and later, technical expert, Anna Grímsdóttir. Version 2 (PS2/GameCube) On October 7, newly-recruited Splinter Cell Sam Fisher undergoes training at "The Farm" in Camp Peary, Virginia. Somewhere in the Pacific, Sam is deep-sea diving with his daughter, Sarah. While there, a ship comes alongside his fishing boat, he meets Vernon Wilkes, Jr. who puts him into contact with Colonel Irving Lambert, who informs Sam via cochlear implant that his mission is to bring back two missing CIA agents (Alice Madison and Robert Blaustein) who disappeared during their mission in the former Soviet Republic of Georgia. Crisis in Georgia n October 2004, the CIA contacted NSA officials regarding the loss of contact with Agent Madison, a CIA operative monitoring widespread communication shortages plaguing the former Soviet Republic of Georgia, A second operative, Agent Blaustein, was inserted into the Georgian capital of T'Bilisi to locate Agent Madison, only to drop from contact four days later. Fearing for the lives of the American agents compromised at the hands of a suspected terrorist effort, Third Echelon activated Fisher for his first official mission as its first Splinter Cell operator to locate the missing agents and evaluate the situation. On October 16, Fisher was inserted into the city of T'Bilisi and ordered to find CIA contact and NSA liaison Thomas Gurgenidze, a booking clerk working in the T'Bilisi fourth police precinct. He had to enter a nearby building, which had been set on fire by Nikoladze's men. Fisher found the contact, and is informed that Blaustein hid a black box in his apartment which contained proof that would mean war. After that, he sets out to find Gurgenidze's dead drop in Morevi Square. From there, Fisher entered the precinct through the back entrance to find the bodies of Agents Madison and Blaustein in the police precinct's morgue with their subdermal implants removed. He then accessed the precinct's surveillance room to find out who took the agents' sub-dermal implants. Fisher then ex-filtrated from the precinct. Some time later during the operation, Fisher uncovers an invasion into Azerbaijan by elements of the Georgian military, led by President Kombayn Nikoladze. Following NATO intervention, Nikoladze goes underground and declares war on America. Using sophisticated computer algorithms, Nikoladze dismantles America's electronic infrastructure and is able to smuggle a nuclear device (codenamed: The Ark) on American soil in the ensuing chaos. During the war against Georgia, American soldiers were captured on the front. Fisher was deployed to locate and save the captured soldiers. While conducting recon at the Chinese embassy, Fisher gathered intelligence of a potential link between the country of Georgia and a Chinese General. Leading to potential speculation that the Chinese were providing aide to Georgia in their war campaign against the United States. Based on that Intel, a deliberate action was carried out and the General was targeted and captured by Fisher, but succumb to poisoned alcohol. Following a mission to neutralize Nikoladze, Fisher learns "The Ark" is a powerful nuclear suitcase bomb already in place on American soil but puts the crisis to an end by assassinating the only person capable of activating the device. Later, in January of 2005, while infiltrating the Severomorsk region in Russia, Fisher assassinated Canadian hacker and architect of the dangerous algorithm, Philip Masse. Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow 2006: Indonesian Crisis/LAX Incident The U.S. installs a temporary military base on East Timor to train the developing defense force of the "world's youngest democracy." Resistance to the U.S. military presence in Southeast Asia is widespread and passionate, but the threat the Indonesian militias pose to Timorese democracy was deemed as sufficient justification. At the same time, the U.S. doesn't mind having an excuse to install active military personnel within easy reach of both North Korea and the largest Muslim population in Asia. Anti-U.S. resentment comes to a head under the leadership of guerrilla militia leader Suhadi Sadono (former CIA-trained combatant of Communist ideology in the region), acting with the unofficial support of major corrupt factions within the Indonesian government. Sadono's men first attack and occupy the U.S. embassy in Dili, taking dozens of civilian and military personnel hostage in the process. In response, Splinter Cell operative Sam Fisher was sent in to destroy a top-secret document held in the embassy before Sadono's men could access it. Sadono then smuggles numerous ND133 bombs containing the smallpox virus (codenamed: Pox Box) onto U.S. soil that are designed to detonate if Sadono is ever killed or captured. In an effort to combat the nationwide menace of the ND133 bombs, Third Echelon establishes a sub-branch within the organization named Shadownet to hunt down and disable the weapons, under the watchful protection of a private military company called Armed Guardian Services (ARGUS). With the ND133 devices disabled, Fisher is sent to capture Sadono alive. Later, Third Echelon learns that rogue CIA agent Norman Soth has smuggled a final ND133 device into LAX International Airport in Los Angeles, California, and dispatches Fisher. He successfully eliminated Soth and the LAPD bomb squad disabled the "Pox Box" before it was deployed. NSA Mole and Stolen Weapons Cache In August 2006, shortly after the incident at LAX, Sam Fisher was sent on a mission to discover the NSA mole, and anyone who was behind the plot to steal an NSA weapon cache to sell to foreign terrorists. He infiltrated a steel factory in Warsaw, Indiana, eavesdropped on Ernest (then knocked him out), and captured Agent Frasier for later interrogation. He successfully located the weapon cache. Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory 2007: NYC Cyber Attacks/East Asian Crisis After the controversial decision to establish its own Information Self-Defense Force (I-SDF) headed by Admiral Toshiro Otomo, Japan's shipping routes in the Yellow Sea are blocked by naval vessels from the Chinese and North Korean fleet; forcing the United States to intervene. Fisher is dispatched to Peru to investigate reports of a computer hacker's attempt to re-engineer the devastating computer algorithms developed by Philip Masse, now considered to be the super-weapon of the 21st century. War between North Korea, South Korea and the United States sparks when a North Korean "Super" Silkworm missile destroys the USS Clarence E. Walsh (CG-80), an advanced U.S. information warship, on the Fourth of July. Following claims the missile launch was unintentional, Sam investigates and discovers a private military corporation named Displace International, headed by Fisher's old friend and comrade Douglas Shetland, had been recruited by Japan's I-SDF to utilize the "Masse Kernels" and orchestrate the attack on U.S. forces in order to re-militarize Japan and ignite World War III. Fisher learns that Otomo is forcing the Japanese SDF to repeal the post-war constitution with the threat of using a North Korean missile against a major Japanese city. Given the "Fifth Freedom," with everyone but Otomo, Fisher is tasked with capturing Otomo, who commits seppuku to avoid capture. U.S. officials want to interrogate Otomo and ask Fisher to save the Admiral from his own hand. Fisher complied and was successful in capturing Otomo alive and preventing World War III, ending the Crisis in East Asia. Hallucinogenic Testing In the fall of 2007, Sam Fisher had been somehow "kidnapped and detained in a old German bunker in Normandy, France". Since CIA agent Hisham Hamza of the Defense Department's Interdepartmental Operative program and Third Echelon had managed to "track Fisher's position" and contact him via his sub-dermal implant, they monitored Sam while he was on an unknown hallucinogenic drug for one week. During that time, he barely escaped his captors and saw Hamza. In reality, Sam was still at Third Echelon Headquarters in Fort Meade undergoing hallucinogenic drug resistance testing after he had signed himself up a few days before, even though Lambert had tried to persuade him not to take part in the experimental exercise. Sam claimed that he had no memories about that but hoped that his memory would come back. Sarah's Kidnapping Sam Fisher learned that Sarah and two of her friends were kidnapped coming home from a club in Washington, D.C. They were stashed in a van, and taken aboard a cargo ship, thus prompting Sam to take the initiative to go after Sarah's kidnappers. He managed to sneak aboard the ship before being contacted by Lambert, who asked why he's going on his own. Fisher explained himself and Lambert complied to help his friend. After Fisher retrieved his daughter and her friends alive and in security, he discovered that arms dealer Raheem Kadir was the one who ordered the kidnapping and the target was actually the daughter of a high ranking diplomat. Fisher managed to take down the kidnappers and escape the boat before police arrival. Splinter Cell: Double Agent 2008: JBA Deep-Cover Operation In September 2007 (Version 1)/January 2008 (Version 2), Sam Fisher is sent on a mission to Iceland. After obtaining a list of the launch of a warhead, and stop a missile from launching (Version 1)/a list of buyers for Red Mercury (Version 2), Fisher is quickly pulled out only to find out from Lambert that his daughter, Sarah, was killed by a drunk driver. After her funeral, Fisher disappeared from sight. Unable to cope with his mounting personal losses, Fisher is relieved of duty as a Splinter Cell. Later, Lambert reassigns him to a high-risk, deep-cover operation to infiltrate the ranks of John Brown's Army (JBA), a domestic terrorist organization founded and led by Emile Dufraisne. After agreeing to take on "the most dangerous mission of his career", Sam's first step was to win the group's trust by freeing one of their members, Jamie Washington, from Ellsworth Federal Penitentiary in Kansas. He went undercover as a convicted felon and prison inmate in order to befriend Jamie and help him break him out of Ellsworth. After proving himself, Sam was introduced to Dufraine's organization and offered membership. He accepted, becoming a double agent within the JBA. During the course of his assignment, Sam discovered that the JBA and their allied terrorist groups had obtained Red Mercury, a substance capable of nuclear weapon-caliber damage planned to launch attacks against three major cities, two of them being Los Angeles and New York City. Endings Version 1 (Xbox 360/PC/PS3 - Canon) In New York City, Emile offers Sam a gun and the chance to prove his loyalty once and for all by shooting Lambert, who had been captured inside the JBA compound and beaten. Sam reluctantly complies, taking the gun and shooting Lambert, maintaining his cover. However, Lambert is still alive and gives Sam his last orders to stop the bomb before falling unconscious. Dufraisne and his second-in-command Carson Moss are both killed by Sam before either is able to detonate a Red Mercury device on U.S. soil. Fisher also kills Jamie and Stanley Dayton. Lambert dies of his wound. Version 2 (Xbox/PS2/GameCube/Wii - Non-canon) In New York City, after leaving the headquarters in New Orleans for the final time, Emile discovers that Sam is a traitor and orders all JBA members to kill him on sight. Sam has to work his way through every single one of them, including the high-ranking members, and disarm all three Red Mercury bombs within New York city. After Emile dies and the last bomb is disabled, Enrica is shot and killed by a Splinter Cell sent by Assistant Director Lawrence Williams. Sam, who had grown close to Enrica, kills the Splinter Cell out of rage. Williams swears that the NSA will find him and that he can't hide from them, to which Sam replies, "Watch me." Splinter Cell: Essentials 2009: After JBA operation/Last Goodbye In January 2009, Sam Fisher visits his daughter's grave site at Elysian Fields Cemetery in Washington, D.C. before being captured and interrogated. He was suspected of helping Emile Dufraisne with several terrorist attacks, and the NSA wanted to find out if that was true. Sam was forced to explain himself over several key points during his career before and during his time in the Splinter Cell Program which didn't seem to match up with Third Echelon's records. One of the arresting agents, who believed he was innocent, tells of Sam's rescue of Douglas Shetland during Operation Selva Verde in May 1992. With the help of Anna Grímsdóttir, Sam learns that his records had been tampered with by Lawrence Williams, Third Echelon's acting Director of Operations, in order to frame him as being a rogue agent, with each of those events rewritten to make Sam appear as if he had completely disobeyed orders or was involved in committing treason and/or acts of terrorism against the United States. Anna Grímsdóttir and William Redding explain what really happened during the events. Williams discovers that his hacks to the record had been discovered, and stole the CD containing the evidence from Grímsdóttir. Sam escaped his captors, and infiltrated the NSA Headquarters in Fort Meade, Maryland. After sneaking into Williams' office and recovering the evidence, he confronts Williams, explaining he would expose him. Sam then escaped, taking the evidence with him. Nexegen Technologies/RDEI Incident Three years after the incident that took place in New York, Sam Fisher, now retired from Third Echelon, is under attack from an unidentified infiltration team. Three days prior to this pursuit, Sam arrives in Vancouver to meet with former Voron agent Ruslan Lupul. Lupul requires Sam’s help for a freelance job concerning stealing some DVR technology from a Korean electronics firm called Nexegen Technologies. In return, Lupul agrees to provide Sam with a file he has concerning the death of Sam’s daughter, Sarah. During the infiltration of the company headquarters, Sam becomes suspicious, and Lupul admits that Nexegen is actually a front company for the North Korean RDEI (Research Department for External Intelligence). After completing the data transfer Sam is double-crossed by Lupul, but manages to evade security and escape the premises. Sam then confronts Lupul at his mansion and forces him to provide the file on Sarah. Before Lupul is able to provide Sam with the name of his source, he is killed by a sniper bullet. Back to the pursuit, Sam manages to escape the mansion unharmed after disabling several Korean squad members. Twenty-four hours later, Sam is in Valetta, Malta, having a phone conversation with an unidentified source (revealed to be Grim) in order to learn more about his daughter’s death in exchange for some Voron intel Sam procured from Lupul’s home. Splinter Cell: Conviction 2011: Third Echelon Conspiracy/D.C. EMP Event Version 1 (Canon) After learning that Sarah's death was plotted, Sam decides to investigate who murdered his daughter and why. While at a cafe in Malta, Sam receives word from Grim that a local gang was hired to kill him. Shortly after eliminating the hitmen, he brutally interrogates Dmitri Gramkos, the gang's leader who gave the order, and finds out that an arms dealer and drug trafficker named Andriy Kobin was the man who drove the car that killed Sarah. Fisher then sneaks into Kobin's mansion, eliminating several of Kobin's men as he does so. Sam reaches Kobin and interrogates him. Right before Kobin is about to talk, Splinter Cells storm in and surround Fisher, during which he is convinced by Grímsdóttir to go with the agents who take him away. Later on, Sam obtains equipment such as a portable electromagnetic pulse generator, Sonar Goggles, grenades, and sticky cameras (which are now thrown by hand), all courtesy of Sam's old friend, Victor Coste, and a Third Echelon employee named Charlie Fryman. During his investigation, he discovers that his daughter is alive. He learned from Grim that her "death" was orchestrated by Lambert to lead him to uncover a huge mole in the NSA, Tom Reed, who was soon appointed as Third Echelon's new Director. At the White House, Grim pretends to capture Sam and takes him to the Oval Office, where Reed has captured President Patricia Caldwell. Grim and Sam proceed to eliminate Reed's Splinter Cell bodyguards and rescue the President, whom Reed was about to kill and frame Sam for her death. Sam grabs Reed and interrogates him about the whole conspiracy. Sam chooses to spare or kill Reed, if spared that prompts Grim to kill Reed which ends the conspiracy. If Sam didn't kill Reed then Sam tells Grim how he has chosen to "walk" away. At the end the game implies that Sam was in the middle of freeing Victor Coste from Black Arrow's captivity. This is shown to be true; during the credits of Splinter Cell: Conviction, a conversation between Sam and Victor at a restaurant plays. They speak of a time when the two of them were offered to buy an elephant, to which Sam replied, "Sorry, I already have one." Version 2 (Non-canon) Sam Fisher is contacted by Grímsdóttir at the marina, and has to work his way up to the marketplace, where she has hid an ear piece for him under a telescope. After he found the ear piece several men enter the market place to capture him. One of them shoots an RPG at the fountain at the center of the marketplace destroying it. Sam goes further into the marketplace, where a SUV drives up with more men. After dispatching them Sam enters a dockside building, and is chased to a boat where he escapes. Sam enters another part of Malta, where Grímsdóttir sends him to a lighthouse to turn off the reflector. After disabling the reflector. A helicopter finds him at the top of the lighthouse, and asks for orders. Reed orders the pilot to fire on Fisher. A missile is sent into the top of the tower, and Sam barely escapes by diving into the sea below. Climbing back onto to shore, he works his way along the beach and works his way to the market hall. Sam stealthily takes out several more men, and then interrogates the "Sentinel". Sam convinces the Sentinel to send a message that the place is all clear. However, Gramkos sends reinforcements anyways. A boat docks on a nearby pier, and several men, including Gramkos step out. Gramkos orders them to take out Sam Fisher. Sam defeats them and interrogates him, he tells him about Kobin, and sends him to a museum on George Street. Avoiding the police, he makes it to the museum. Seeing that the way was heavily guarded, he created a diversion by dropping a banner on top them, and then made his way into the garden. Grímsdóttir overloaded the power grid, to turn off the lights, so that he could sneak through. The path to museum was long, and Kobin had men on every street, and a sniper setup in position to ambush Fisher. After taking out the sniper, Sam made his way into the museum, and interrogated Kobin. Other Splinter Cells repelled into the room, and took Kobin away. Grim explained that she was a mole inside of Third Echelon working for President Caldwell. Heading to Washington, D.C., Sam met up with Victor Coste, who gave him "his favorite pistol" and a portable EMP generator from DARPA. He helped Sam infiltrate White Box, MCN Headquarters, where secret Third Echelon Headquarters was also located. Sam first knocked out the power to the surrounding compound. He made his way into the security booth, to disable the security in the building, and took out the satellite antenna's on top of the roof. He then disabled the satellite dish on the roof, and made it inside the building via an elevator into building. Inside he tracked down where Kobin was being held. Sam saves a scientist from some Black Arrow mercenaries, and who tells him about Robertson. After witnessing some more Black Arrow mercenaries murder a scientist, Sam interrogates a Splinter Cell for a keycard into Third Echelon Headquarters, and saved some scientists that were being held hostage. Grímsdóttir contacted Sam, and had him help her hack into the computer systems. Sam discovered Kobin inside Third Echelon Headquarters, eavesdropping on him contacting Reed. Sam interrogated Kobin, learning more about the EMPs, and more about his daughter. He then contacted Grim to learn more from her. Sam made his way to the rooftops of the complex, where Coste contacted him to let him know he was inbound in a helicopter. But Reed had sent another helicopter to intercept him. Reed had the chopper fire a missile at Sam, destroying the doorway behind him. Sam made his way across the roof avoiding the helicopter. Finally reaching some RPGs, he fired them at the chopper, and then sniped the pilot (causing it to crash into the roof). Sam then made his way back into the building to regroup with Coste. With Third Echelon Headquarters was in flames, with splinter cells and Black Arrow mercenaries trapped inside, and security system going haywire. Sam made his way through the building to find an exit, meeting Coste halfway. They make there way to the exit before the buildings explode. Coste gives Sam data leading to the location of the EMPs, before they separate. Both Sam and Coste head to hidden missile base on the shores of the Potomac River in order to disarm the EMP missile being prepped there. As they make there way to the base by boat, they are chased and fired upon by Black Arrow and splinter cells in boats and humvees on the shore. Clearing the way Sam lets Victor off, while he makes by boat to shut down generators powering the search lights of the base. Switching off the generator alerts the base. Sam is chased back to Victor, who takes out the boats with an RPG. They make there way and disable the last few generators. At the last one, Sam interrogates a Black Arrow mercenary who tell him about Prentiss and the EMP. Sam and Coste then make their way to the missile silo. Sam cleared the forces around the silo, and attempted to disarm the EMP. But the missile was fired. Sam and Coste quickly fly their helicopter to the White House just as the EMP exploded causing them to crash. Black Arrow and splinter cells were already inside the White House trying to capture and kill the president. Sam made his way inside. Inside, Grim contacted him letting him know that they were almost closing in on the president in the Oval Office. Coste also contacted him to tell him that he was inbound with his daughter. Sam ran into Grim, who shot him, to get him closer to the president. Splinter cells enter the room and then escorted him to Reed. After a long speech, Sam got his chance, grabbing Reed, and killing the five splinter cells guarding him. Sam interrogated him, and Grim killed him. His daughter walked into the Oval Office and they were finally reunited. Both walked away from Grímsdóttir. Post-Third Echelon Conspiracy Bored with civilian life, Fisher allows himself to be recruited into Coste's private military corporation, Paladin Nine Security. He and Coste then only take contracts which they believe in. Splinter Cell: Blacklist 2012, 6 months later: Fourth Echelon and the Blacklist attack 6 months after the events in D.C., Sam worked in Paladin Nine Security with Victor Coste and Charlie Cole until an attack on a U.S. military base in Guam leaves Victor wounded by a fragmentation grenade. Sam is later appointed by President Caldwell as the acting commander of a special operations and counter-terrorism unit called Fourth Echelon, with Grímsdóttir as the unit's technical operations officer, Briggs as a new operative and Charlie serving as the tech specialist at Sam's request. The unit was mandated to prevent a series of escalating terrorist attacks against U.S. interests known as "the Blacklist". Fourth Echelon sent Sam into Benghazi, Libya to pick up a man who had walked into the CIA safe house: Andriy Kobin. Sam goes to Libya to extract Kobin, as he has information about the attack on Guam. Fisher frees and interrogates him, then imprisons him on the Paladin. Following the buyers for Kobin's weapon, 4E goes to a terrorist training camp in Mirawa, eastern Iraq. Fisher infiltrates and discovers that the man is Jadid Haidos, an ex-MI6 agent. Fisher then discovers a kill room with a soldier's corpse, and a message from a man they identify as Majid Sadiq, an ex-MI6 agent who is the leader of the Engineers. The second Blacklist attack is set in Chicago, IL. The Engineers were trying to poison the city's water supply with weaponized syphilis, which Fisher managed to stop. Tracking down leads, Fisher goes to Paraguay to find Nouri, a source of Engineer soldiers. He breaks into his safe room and then extracts him under fire from a hit squad. Instead of imprisoning him, he turns him loose as an asset. Following intelligence gained from Nouri, Fisher goes to London to uncover what a sleeper cell is doing. Briggs provides sniper fire while Fisher infiltrates the mill. He sneaks into where they are deploying cargo, and plants a tracker on the cargo: a variant of VX nerve gas. He gets infected, but continues the mission. He is briefly captured by Sadiq, who is on-site, but Briggs rescues him and disobeys Sam's order to pursue Sadiq to save his life. Briggs is then taken off active duty. Intelligence gathered in London points to Iran as the force behind the Blacklist. Facing a possible war against the country of Iran, Fourth Echelon decides to visit the reconverted American embassy in Tehran (now Quds Force HQ) to uncover the truth. Fisher then escapes the embassy with data on the truth and Briggs picks him up in a van, being subsequently returned to active duty. They are being pursued, and Grim decides to use the drone to free a path. They escape, and President Caldwell says that there was a "drone malfunction." The mission gives proof that Iran is not behind the attacks. The third Blacklist attack targets Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Engineers have held hostages on a metro train and also plan to bomb outside the subway terminals into the city streets, where Sam and Briggs cooperate and take out the Engineer driver with their sniper rifles. Fourth Echelon is held up in thwarting the fourth Blacklist attack, American Fuel, by a virus implanted in the Paladin. With the combined efforts of Kobin and Fisher, the plane is kept from crashing at the last moment, but the attack goes through, and the continuity of government protocol is issued. The American Fuel attack was against a Liquid Natural Gas Facility in Sabine Pass, Louisiana. The Engineers introduced a virus into its fire suppression systems before ramming a tanker truck into the facility. Fourth Echelon deployed Fisher into the facility to activate the terminal so Charlie could reactivate the fire sprinkling defenses. From the intelligence acquired on the ground from Navy SEALs, Fisher then chased after the High-Value on-site Engineer, interrogating him until he managed to get the fact that Sadiq was going to attack Site F directly. Sadiq raids the bunker of Site F, taking all the government officials hostage. Sam surprises him and they engage in close combat. Sam manages to defeat him, but Sadiq claims that he'd already won, threatening Sam that if he kills him, all twelve nations that stand behind him will rise up in his defense. If he puts Sadiq on trial, he will spill every secret he knows about special operations, including Fourth Echelon. Leaving him with no choice, Sam employs the Fifth Freedom and unofficially imprisons him. Sadiq was announced dead by President Caldwell, who relays it to the country without revealing the existence of Fourth Echelon or anyone's name on it. Sam than reunites with Victor Coste, who had recovered from his injuries and was in the process of interrogating an imprisoned Sadiq, seemingly in Guantanamo Bay. Expanded Universe Operational history The following operations in which Sam Fisher is involved take place in the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series of novels. Although several details from the novels have made it into the games, their overall level of canonical to the game series is unclear. 1980s In the 1980s, Sam Fisher saw action during the Soviet War in Afghanistan, where he was forced to hide under dead bodies to avoid being killed in the middle of an operation. 1991: Mauritania-Senegal Border War Sometime between April and July 1991, Sam Fisher and a squad of Navy SEALs were sent to the African country of Senegal to hunt down a French black market arms dealer who had been arming both sides of a bush war between Mali and Mauritania. Fisher and his SEAL team tracked down the arms dealer in Dakar where they eliminated him after weeks of searching through the jungles along the Senegal-Mali border. 2003: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Checkmate While preparing to test a new DARPA product, code-named the Goshawk, Sam Fisher is called to intercept a cargo freighter speeding towards the eastern seaboard. The freighter, named the Trego is loaded down with radioactive material. Fisher boards the ship and quickly reaches the bridge to find one Middle-Eastern crew member. Fisher attempts to disable the man and does so, but not before the man enters the command to speed the boat up further. Fisher proceeds to slow the ship by disabling her engines. Meanwhile the residents of Slipstone, New Mexico begin showing the symptoms of and then dying from radiation poisoning. 2004/05: East Asia Assignment In late 2004 – early 2005, Sam Fisher was on assignment in the Far East for three months. He was in Hong Kong preparing for the Macau job. He collected data from a casino's computer, and killed several individuals, including Kim Wei Lo. 2005: Babylon Phoenix Crisis In the spring of 2005, an Iranian terrorist group known as "The Shadows", led by Nasir Tarighian, planned to use a weapon of mass destruction codenamed "The Babylon Phoenix" against the city of Baghdad as revenge for the actions taken by Iraq against Iran during the 1980s. While there really isn't much benefit to the group today, Tarighian attempts to sell the scheme to his organization by claiming that it would also create further disorder in Iraq and in the Middle East, which would inevitably cause the people to turn against the "West", namely the United States since Iraq is currently under their watch. Tarighian, a former "great warrior" during the Iran-Iraq War and often proclaimed hero in Iran, hoped that by doing this the Iranian people would rejoice and urge the Iranian government to invade and conquer Iraq after the U.S. is forced out of the region. Most of the members of the Shadows disagree with the course of action, feeling that the result is extremely unlikely and that the scheme is nothing more than a 20-year-old vendetta by Tarighian to get back at Iraq for the death of his wife and children during the war. These members feel the same effect of destabilization in the region can be achieved by attacking either Tel Aviv or Jerusalem in Israel. Meanwhile, an arms dealing organization known as "The Shop" has taken the liberty of assassinating Splinter Cells whenever possible thus to increase their profit margin by keeping the shipment of arms from falling into unwanted hands. The Shop is one of the few organizations in the world that is aware of Third Echelon, who deploys Sam Fisher to the Middle East to uncover the truth about the murder of a Splinter Cell and track down the source of a shipment of arms seized by the Iraqi police. There he surveys and infiltrates numerous locations relating to both the Shop and the Shadows, all the while unaware that the Shop has targeted him and his daughter, Sarah. 2006: Operation Barracuda/MRUUV Incident Taking place almost a year after the Babylon Phoenix Crisis, the plot picks up with Third Echelon attempting to search and bring to justice the members of The Shop, an international arms dealing ring that played a large part during the crisis. While Sam Fisher is working to collect information on The Shop in Ukraine and Russia, Third Echelon is continuing its investigation into how The Shop had previously managed to gain the identity of a number of Splinter Cells and assassinate them as well. However, when a German scientist named Jeinsen, who defected to the United States from East Germany long ago, goes missing and then reappears dead in Hong Kong, heads begin to turn. Jeinsen had developed a new submarine vehicle for the United States Navy, that could theoretically carry a nuclear weapon. Sam Fisher is sent to learn why the scientist was in Hong Kong and who killed him; it is suspected that a local group of Triads named "the Lucky Dragons" had involvement. What Third Echelon does not yet realize is that Jeinsen, the Lucky Dragons, The Shop, and a traitor inside their own government are all part of a much larger picture involving a rogue Chinese general named Lan Tun, with ambitions to invade and conquer Taiwan. With Fisher not even aware that he is the world's only hope of stopping an international crisis, he has to balance his job and a new romantic relationship that he is hoping will finally bring happiness to his life. Ultimately, General Tun threatens to use the submarine vehicle to detonate a nuclear weapon off the coast of California, destroying L.A. with a massive tsunami, unless America abandons Taiwan when it is invaded by China. Fisher manages to foil the plot, and all the conspirators involved including the traitor, the general, and The Shop are killed. However, no one realizes that the true mastermind behind the entire plot to weaken America was none other than the head of the Senate Oversight Committee, Senator Janice Coldwater. 2008: Operation Fallout Soon after undergoing unfamiliar espionage techniques training in the streets of San Francisco in a joint exercise between the CIA and Third Echelon, Sam Fisher is summoned to Maryland by Irving Lambert. Turns out, Sam's estranged brother, Peter (real name Pyotr Limonovich), has been found barely alive off the coast of Greenland. Sam is told that Peter has developed a strange disease and has few days to live. It is soon revealed that Sam's brother died of poisoning caused by plutonium hydride-19, or PuH-19. This deadly powder is 1,000x finer than flour and is capable of wiping out New York's entire population with just a cup's worth of the chemical. Although driven at first solely by vengeance, Sam soon realizes that Peter's death should be the least of his worries as a network of Kyrgyz Islamic fundamentalists have toppled the moderate government of Kyrgyztan and, with the help of the North Korean government, have devised the ultimate antidote against the pervasive influence of the West and its technology: they will try to mutate a species of petroleum-eating Chytridiomycota fungus into a strain capable of making the whole world's oil supply disappear, a threat Fisher and Lambert continually refer to as Manas, in reference to the Kyrgyz epic poem. In order to do this, the terrorists snatch some of the world's leading scientists and force them to cooperate. Sam gets his final lead by tracking one of the abducted scientists in a search that will lead him to a place such as the streets of Montreal, Quebec, Canada, an isolated Kyrgyz community in Cape Breton Island, the Great Rift Valley in Kenya, Pyongyang, North Korea and a Kyrgyz complex hidden in the Tian Shan mountain range. 2008/09: Korfovka Mission While in Korfovka, Sam saves Ben Hansen's life, by sniping Hansen's field runner Sergei Luchenko. 2009/10: The Search for Sam Fisher/Doppleganger Factory Arms Conspiracy Sam is on the run and becomes a freelance operative selling his abilities, and taking missions where he can, in order to make money to survive, while staying one step ahead of the Third Echelon. Sam secretly saves Ben Hansen's life by shooting a dart at a thug in the Russian territory of Korfovka, but leaves before Hansen figures out he is there. A few months later, he takes a mercenary mission in France, but soon alerts Third Echelon to his whereabouts. A group of Splinter Cells led by Ben Hansen begin pursuit, and Anna Grimsdottir (who has become director of Third Echelon) contacts Sam for help in exposing the corrupt NSA Director, Nicholas Andrew Kovac (a mole in the NSA). Sam ends up protecting Ben Hansen's team, and joins them, together they help expose Kovac. In the end, Grimsdottir offers to allow Sam to return to Third Echelon but he'd turned her down, saying he wanted to finish his vacation at Zahn's villa before making a decision. Profile Sam is 177 cm (5 ft 10 in) tall, weighs 78 kg (170 pounds), has graying, brown-black hair and green eyes. He was the first person to be recruited as a field agent of the "Splinter Cell" program, Third Echelon's highly clandestine black ops project. A highly decorated veteran of JSOC's DEVGRU, and the CIA's Special Activities Division, Fisher is a master in the art of stealth, having been trained in various undercover and covert infiltration tactics. He not only specializes in night-time combat but in close-quarters combat in urban warfare and field-craft-related skills as well. In addition, Sam is extremely proficient in trade-craft skills such as surveillance tactics, computer hacking, handling explosives and the use of nearly any conventional firearm ambidextrously. He is also a highly trained expert in various forms of martial arts but he far excels in the Israeli self-defense and combat system of Krav Maga. In Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction, he utilized the Center Axis Relock, a modern shooting stance used in close-quarters combat and was invented by Paul Castle. He prefers to work alone in the field. While not on assignment or stationed at Fort Meade (while he was working for Third Echelon), Fisher resided in a townhouse in Towson and a farmhouse in rural Germantown, Maryland (according to the novelizations of the series). According to the 2013 graphic novel, Splinter Cell: Echoes (which takes place during the end of Conviction and before the events that happened at the beginning of Splinter Cell: Blacklist), Sam now resides in a two-story house in Falls Church, Virginia, where his daughter, who currently lives in Atlanta, Georgia, stayed with him for a while during the book before moving to New York. Sam's signature sidearm is the FN Five-seveN, which is also his preferred weapon of choice throughout the Splinter Cell franchise. During the "Washington Monument" level in Conviction, he retrieves the Five-seveN from Victor Coste, who refers to it as Sam's "favorite pistol". Fisher has conducted operations all over the world: Canada, Cuba, the former East Germany, the Democratic Republic of Congo, mainland China, Iceland, Israel, East Timor, Indonesia, Guam, Japan, Kyrgyzstan, Russia, Ukraine, Turkey, Azerbaijan, Libya, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, North and South Korea, Mexico, Panama, Peru, Paraguay, Myanmar, Serbia (when it was part of Yugoslavia), Georgia, and France. He has also conducted operations inside the United States, in places such as Los Angeles International Airport, Denver International Airport, Sabine Pass, Chicago, Philadelphia, Fort Meade, New York City, New Orleans, Washington, D.C., Ellsworth Federal Penitentiary in Kansas and the CIA's headquarters in Langley, Virginia. The novel version of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell establishes that Sam hated his time in the CIA when he was working there in the mid-late 1980s, and that he mostly had official cover (i.e. he was a "diplomatic aide"). It is also established during the "Bank" mission in Chaos Theory that Fisher served in Panama during Operation Just Cause when Redding reveals in the level's pre-mission briefing that Fisher was part of a CIA team that raided the same bank during the conflict searching for some of Noriega's drug money. It is also established during the same mission in Chaos Theory that shortly after or around the time the conflict in Panama ended in January 1990, Fisher was called back to active duty with the SEALs and deployed to Iraq, where he spent the next several months leading up to the Persian Gulf War "sleeping in a ditch on the road between Baghdad and Kuwait" prior to the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait in August 1990, and was already present once the Western military intervention by the U.S.-led coalition forces began at the beginning of the Gulf War itself in January 1991. Personality As a covert operative whose existence is completely deniable by the U.S. government, Fisher approaches his target objectives in a gruff, no-nonsense manner, but maintains a light-hearted relationship with his colleagues and even with his momentary hostages (even if he is going to kill them). Fisher has little patience for government bureaucracy or behind-the-scenes political maneuvering. A realist who is well aware of the overarching political ramifications behind his assignments and the specific manner authorized for their completion, Fisher maintains a cynical, jaded and sarcastic sense of humor about the covert, illegal, and often morally ambiguous nature of his work. In Pandora Tomorrow, when Lambert informs Fisher that "Nobody knows whether he's (Norman Soth) a US intelligence agent or a terrorist," Fisher replies that, "Those things aren't mutually exclusive." At the same time, he is highly loyal and a staunch believer in the ideals his work ultimately protects. He is quickly angered by the casual and/or intentional slaughter of innocent civilians or unarmed military personnel by his enemies. In the original Splinter Cell, Fisher is the original trial agent of the nascent Third Echelon initiative and its inaugural Splinter Cell program, and thus his interactions with his handler Colonel Lambert are relatively straightforward but respectful. At the same time, Fisher does drop the occasional sarcastic wisecrack at particularly unusual or obtuse instructions. For instance, during the final level in Pandora Tomorrow, Sam is in an elevator that shuts down when his enemies cut the power. Lambert informs him that the elevator has stopped, and Sam retorts with a sarcastic, "Thanks, Lambert." In Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, Fisher is blunt, and he appears fairly disappointed when Lambert orders him to avoid enemy fatalities as part of his mission parameters. Frequently holding captured enemies at knife-point, his dialog with them is creative and highly intimidating, though often morbidly humorous to the audience. In Splinter Cell: Conviction, Fisher's personality takes a leap towards ruthlessness as intimidating threats of lethally in Chaos Theory become standard practice. Fisher often tortures his subjects of interrogation through creative use of surrounding objects such pianos, fire extinguishers or windowsills. The tie-in novels expand on Fisher's character. They portray him as detached and preferring solitude, buying non-perishables (such as any CDs he wants) online, and living by himself. The first novel explained in a one-sentence paragraph that Fisher "likes it that way." He avoids relationships due to the demands of his job, though he eventually engages in a relationship with his Krav Maga instructor Katia in Operation Barracuda, only to be reminded later in that same book why he cannot have relationships when Katia is killed by a sniper shot that was meant for him. However, he does have a close relationship with his daughter, Sarah, which is used to bait him into a trap in the first novel when Sarah is kidnapped in order to get to Fisher. In the novels, Fisher also mentions that he has the ability to fall asleep on command, unlike most people who can only sleep when tired. This, he says, is an asset in his line of work, which often requires him to obtain sleep in the most awkward of places. Abilities Due to his military training, Fisher became an expert in handling all types of weapons. Also, with his exceptional precision, speed and reaction, he can eliminate many targets simultaneously without wasting a shot. He proved perfectly capable of handling machine guns, sub-machine guns, assault and sniper rifles, as has however preferably pistols, which he uses a custom USG model of the Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal Five-Seven pistol as his preferred weapon of choice. Fisher could handle handguns with his unique ability, using both in the physical attacks and shots, he often quickly disarms his enemies, and use their weapon while using their body as a human shield. His accuracy is unmatched with weapons, while shooting he always target specific parts of the body. An expert marksman, Sam is skilled with the use of nearly any conventional weapon, and is almost on par with the world’s best sharpshooters in terms of accuracy. Trained as a sniper at first, Fisher has an eye for marking and executing multiple targets simultaneously. Although rare, it is possible for him to miss a target. However, this isn't a superhuman characteristic but rather an ability that he acquired from his long years of training and practice same as his ability to aim and shoot with both hands even if he is right handed. Other than that, Sam is skilled in the Israeli martial art of Krav Maga, a combination of different forms of martial arts. Krav Maga tends to go more towards self-defense while the offense tends to be quite lethal and usually includes broken joints and even the chance to induce paralysis on the enemy for a certain time with certain hit(s) unto central nerves such as simply knocking out enemies or others, or even death. While employing the art in combat, Sam fights with tenacity, with his attacks based on accurate and fast strikes, or counterattacks. Generally he neutralizes his opponent, breaking limbs like arms and wrists. Sam also has a tendency to use objects in the environment to his advantage, such as heights, desks, pianos, doors and windows and even the weapons of his enemies. Years and experience in Night Ops has also gained Fisher the ability to see even better from the dark spots than from lit ones. Although light doesn't damage his eyes, he has the ability to adjust quickly to darkness and when his vision isn't enough he resorts to his other senses, specially hearing. Fisher is actually better at identifying targets, while operating from concealment, which makes him a very dangerous threat to his opponents in dark environments. Fisher is very flexible and athletic as it is, even though it's getting harder to stay flexible at his age, but he's still able to make full split jumps and hang with his legs from pipes or edges where he can aim, shoot or make a surprise attack on someone. So far though, Sam is known for being fast on his feet, fast in his line of work and on his infiltration style including using the French gymnastic art of Parkour as more than just a hobby and in times even a lethal weapon. Basically, think 'modern day ninja'. Physically, Fisher is at the peak of physical condition for a man his age who engages in an intense exercise regimen, he is tough and as accomplished as a commando. He is muscular and an impressive physical specimen. Sam engages in daily exercise, these including: swimming, diving, climbing, running and shooting. Sam could run for long periods of time without tiring, while doing Parkour movements. He is also a good swimmer, with more than a decade serving as a SEAL did most of the job on helping him gain a large lung capacity, since he could stay underwater for a rather long amount of time. He swims as fast as he 'free runs' and can swim for long periods of time and sink himself pretty deep. Fisher is able to accomplish silent assassinations from the water by swimming out of it and dragging an enemy down before stabbing them or breaking their necks quickly. Water is his home and has always been. Skills These skill sets used by Sam Fisher from his military and government career are as follows: *Tactical Swimming *Close Quarters Combat *Applied Explosive Technique *Rapid Assault *Dynamic Entry *Counter Surveillance *Evasive and Anti-Terrorist Driving Technique *Parkour (Free Running) *Covert Communication *Surreptitious Entry *Military Free-Fall Parachuting *Edged Weapons *Precise Application of Lethal Force *Urban Sniping *Unarmed Combat *Threat Elimination *Structure Penetration *Covert Influence Operations *Support and Recruitment of HUMINT assets *Interrogation *Interrogation Resistance *Reconnaissance *Extreme Environment Survival *Field Medicine *Stealth Tactics *Athletic skills *Expert handedness Shooting Techniques In the first four games, Fisher uses the standard shooting stance, while in Conviction and Blacklist, he uses the Center Axis Relock, a modified shooting stance used by various Special Ops forces, and is invented by Paul Castle. The CAR system features a bladed stance (the shooter's weak-side shoulder facing the target), a close-to-body firearm hold, and sighted or non-sighted fire as the situation dictates. This differs from other shooting styles such as the Isosceles Stance which features a more squared stance (i.e. facing the target directly) with the pistol held far out in front of the face and some form of sighted fire. The CAR system is primarily intended for semi-automatic pistol shooting, although it can also be used with shotguns, assault and sniper rifles, sub-machine guns, Tasers and OC sprays. Weaponry The list of all known weapons and knives used by Sam Fisher from his military and government career. *Nexter-affiliated MAS FAMAS (5.56×45mm bullpup-style assault rifle) *Heckler & Koch MP5 (9×19mm Parabellum sub-machine gun) *SC-20K M.A.W.S. (FN F2000 5.56x45mm assault rifle) with suppressor *SC Pistol 5.7x28mm (FN Five-Seven tactical model) with suppressor *FN Five-Seven USG (5.7x28mm) with suppressor *SC Protector Combat Knife (Gerber Guardian Double Edge Knife) *"Panther's Claw" Karambit (Combat Karambit Knife) Trivia *Splinter Cell lead character artist Martin Caya established in early interviews for Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell that during his career Fisher had served in Afghanistan (during the Soviet invasion), where he had an experience in which he was forced to hide under dead bodies in order to avoid being killed. *The end of the training mission in the Xbox/PC version of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, the first game of the series, established that Sam saw action in Kuwait while serving in the Gulf War (1990–1991) when Lambert tells him "I hope you don't mind I told him Wilkes, Jr. some of your stories from Kuwait." Wilkes makes a comment stating "I've heard crazy things about your work". *Splinter Cell: Essentials altered earlier details stating how long he had been working with the NSA and was one of the "first agents recruited into Third Echelon in the 1990's". Sam's Splinter Cell training was moved back to the 1990s and he had apparently met Grímsdóttir earlier. It shows in one such mission in 1999 where he was involved during the NATO bombings in Yugoslavia. However, dialogue between Sam and Lambert implies that Sam has been retired since the mid 90's. Ubisoft has not given an explanation for the anachronisms. Essentials may be following the history established in the novels which also places the founding of Third Echelon, Sam Fisher's membership, and his meeting with Grímsdóttir meeting several years before 2003. *A intermission cutscene in Conviction shows that Sam is still haunted about his decision to kill Lambert in Double Agent when he is in an elevator while at Third Echelon. *A picture of Sam during his Navy SEAL days shows posing with a FAMAS, a French assault rifle. This is odd, considering that the FAMAS is not a service weapon with the Navy SEALs (nor any other branch of the U.S. military). *In Version 2 of Double Agent, Sam has a tattoo (i.e. Navy SEAL Trident a.k.a. Special Warfare Badge) on his right bicep. *His signature weapon is considered to be the Five-seveN, as he has used it in every Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell game and Victor Coste refers to it as, "Sam's favorite pistol." *Sam Fisher will be portrayed in an upcoming film by famed actor Tom Hardy, who has appeared in several hit films such as The Dark Knight Rises, Inception, Black Hawk Down, Lawless, Tinker Tailor Solider Spy, and Warrior. *About five minutes into the end credits of Splinter Cell: Conviction, Victor Coste can be heard telling the story about the time a man tried to sell Sam an elephant and Sam told the man he already had one. This joke is mentioned during the end credits of Splinter Cell: Blacklist. *While walking towards Kobin's Mansion in Conviction, a civilian can be seen sitting and reading a newspaper with Sam's mugshot from Splinter Cell: Double Agent on it. *In Splinter Cell: Fallout it is said that Sam and Lambert served together in the U.S. Special Forces (Green Berets) and later in Delta Force. This doesn't make sense considering that there is no mention nor visual evidence that they were both actually part of the unit. It is most likely that Sam (a Navy SEAL) and Lambert were part of JSOC. *In the cutscene for the "Lighthouse" mission in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, while aboard the USS Walsh, Arthur Partridge asks Sam Fisher "when was the last time he saw him" which Sam replies by saying "I'm afraid I have no recollection of that, Senator" , is a reference to a line said in Clear and Present Danger. *In Splinter Cell: Blacklist, if you look at Sam's face, his mouth is always moving. This suggests that his CGI actor (Eric Johnson) is having a conversation with someone while recording. That or he just talks to himself. *In the book Splinter Cell Blacklist Aftermath, that takes place after the events from the game, Sam Fisher uses a SIG P226 Mk.25 (the pistol used by Navy SEALs) in addition to his FN Five-seveN. *In the book Splinter Cell (chap. 5 p. 47), Sam Fisher owns a 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee Overland 4x4 with 265hp and the V8 engine. Category:Characters Category:Antihero Category:Splinter Cell characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who were framed Category:Tom Clancy universe characters Category:Characters played by Michael Ironside Category:Characters with a high body count